


Impossible Wishes  (Dramione)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the final battle with Voldemort, the children go back to school for their final year at Hogwarts. Not many Death Eaters escaped, but the few that definitely did, were the Malfoys. They are given a second chance to live their lives and give Draco a second chance at school. Now everything is back to normal... Or at least, everyone thinks it is. There is romance blossoming, and danger rising - Harry and his friends are in for a treat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi_Rivaille933012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Rivaille933012/gifts).



> This fan fiction is for Levi_Rivaille933012. Merry Christmas, Levi!  
> Also, this work will become a series. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is back at Hogwarts for their final year, and this Draco is with them. He has become a part of the Golden Trio, or at least, as close as he could get. After the Battle of Hogwarts, The students returned for their final year.

**_Dear Students,_ **

_We, the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are pleased to inform you that you are welcome to return to Hogwarts for your magical training. The previous battle with the Dark Lord took place during your current year at Hogwarts. Again, we are pleased to inform you that we are continuing the school year, and in the process, adding an eighth year for the seventh year students. The Sorting Hat ceremony will take place yet again. The Battle of Hogwarts, despite our victory against the Dark Lord, has changed some for the better, and some for the worse. There will be another Sorting Hat ceremony that you **will** attend. If you fail to attend this ceremony, your wand will be snapped and you will be sent to Azkaban. _

* * *

 

_Following, is the uniform needed._

* * *

 

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

**_All coats must have name tags_ **

* * *

 

_Following, are the course books needed._

* * *

 

_The Standard Book of Spells - Miranda Gashawk_

_A History of Magic - Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory - Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration - Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi - Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions - Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Newt Scammander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide for Self-Protection - Quentin Trimble_

* * *

 

_Following, are the items needed._

* * *

 

_One wand_

_One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_One set glass or crystal phials_

_One telescope_

_One set brass scales_

 

_You are allowed an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

* * *

_We hope to see you in the next year at Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

_Two months later..._

 

_**Hermione's POV** _

"First day back! Isn't this exciting!?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry replied with a horrified glance. They were standing outside their broken down school. There were cracks in the walls and there was burn marks on the masonry. 

"Hermione, we are at school," Ron said. "The only good thing is that I can hang out with you two." Hermione smiled at Ron.  _How did he not get into Hufflepuff?_ Hermione thought to herself. Harry chuckled. 

"I have an idea. Name a good thing that is going to happen this year." Ron and Hermione shared a glance and turned to Harry. Hermione looked at both of them and realized that, in sync, they had turned to her. 

"Oh, me first then." Ron chuckled and Harry smiled. "I am excited to start rebuilding the school for future students." Ron and Harry shared a glance and looked back at Hermione. 

"HOW WOULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THAT WITH HOMEWORK AND CLASSES!?!" They asked in sync with each other. Hermione groaned.  ~~~~ _I know they aren't as smart as me, but seriously? At least they are smart enough to read each other's minds._ Hermione reached for her necklace and Harry nodded in understanding. She pulled out her time-turner and showed the two boys. Ron gasped. Hermione realized that Ron hadn't ever seen her time turner. He saw a flash of it in the hospital in Hermione's third year that scarred him for life. She held in a laugh and quickly explained the time turner. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry.

"You knew about the time turner!?" Ron asked Harry.

"Worse... I experienced the time turner," Harry replied with a grin. Hermione smiled as Ron struggled to speak.

"Harry? It's your turn to name something you are excited about."

"Oh right, right. I'm excited that I don't have to live in fear of Voldemort returning. And about the fact that we won't have anymore stupid teachers for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Ron smiled and Hermione laughed. 

"I second that," Hermione said. Ron cleared his throat.

"I am excited about hearing my mom tell the family how she defeated Bellatrix for the fiftieth time," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione and Harry laughed. Hermione kissed Ron gently on the forehead and smiled. 

"I'll bet we are all excited about going to see our new teachers." Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at Hermione. Together, they made their way to the schools front gates. 

**_Draco's POV_ **

"Crabbe, Zabini!!! Leave me alone!" Draco exclaimed. Crabbe and Blaise had been following and annoying Draco to death since he got back to the school. Goyle had died and Crabbe thought it was Draco's fault. Crabbe had hired Blaise to become the next Goyle and they had just starting pushing Draco around, literally. Draco was on the ground shouting at the two, who were standing above him.  _I swear if they touch me again..._ Draco thought, angrily. 

"Oh no..! What are you gonna do Draco!? You already got Goyle killed! What else you gonna do!?!" Crabbe yelled. Draco tried to hold in words that were automatically forming on his tongue, most of which were death curses or torture spells. The three Unforgivable Curses were in there somewhere. 

"Nothing. I can't do anything and I didn't get Goyle killed. He died because he fought, just like 50 other people did. I didn't have any control over it. If you want to beat somepone up, go beat up Voldemorts ashes." Draco's teeth and hands were clenched and he realized that his wand was in one of his fists. Draco stood up. Wishing there was another way to get them off his back, he shouted the freezing spell.

"IMMOBULUS!" Crabbe and Blaise froze in place and Draco flicked their foreheads, knocking them over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in through the gates.  _Of course they walk in now. Where were you when I was getting beat up!?_ Draco thought and sighed. Running up to them he said,

"This isn't what it looks like." Draco panted and hoped they would understand that he wasn't bad anymore. Ron smirked, and Harry looked conflicted. Draco sighed, once again, and looked at Hermione, hoping she would understand. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

"It's fine. They were jerks. I have an idea," Hermione said. She walked over to Crabbe and Blaise, leaving behind three, very confused, boys. She walked in front of the two frozen boys. 

Raising her wand, she said, "Obliviate." A light showed up on the tip of her wand and it illuminated Crabbe and Blaise. After about ten seconds, Hermione put her wand away and walked back to Ron's side. Draco stood there confused.

"I erased all their memories of you. Next time they see you, they won't know who you are," Hermione explained.

"Thank you, Hermione. Also... I'm sorry, all of you, for being a jerk. McGonagall and I made a deal. If I do anything that you three don't like," Draco snapped his fingers, "I'm out of this school forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment?


End file.
